Até o dia em que nos encontraremos de novo
by Fabi
Summary: Takari que fala do relacionamento dos dois desde que eles se declaram passando por cinco anos de separação.


Olá! Este é o meu segundo fanfic de Digimon, outro TAKARI, para ser bem específica. Agradeço a todos que leram a minha primeira tentativa de escrever algo do gênero. Desta vez resolvi escrever uma doce história de amor.

Boa leitura!

ATÉ O DIA EM QUE NOS ENCONTRAREMOS DE NOVO

Por Fabi

__

"- Teria sido melhor voltares à mesma hora, disse a raposa. Se tu vens, por exemplo,

às quatro da tarde, desde as três eu começarei a ser feliz. Quanto mais a hora for chegando,

mais eu me sentirei feliz. Às quatro horas, então, estarei inquieta e agitada:

descobrirei o preço da felicidade! Mas se tu vens a qualquer momento, nunca

saberei a hora de preparar o coração...."

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. O Pequeno Príncipe

Hikari Kamiya estava sentada num banco do parque. A jovem achava que sua vida iria desmoronar com as últimas notícias que seus pais lhe deram. Sem poder mais se controlar, ela começou a chorar.

Takeru Takaishi fazia se caminho de volta para casa após o treino do time de basquete. Ele vinha pensando em Kari e em como ela era especial para ele. Ele se apaixonara por sua melhor amiga quando tinha apenas oito anos, apesar de nem saber o que era este sentimento na época. Agora já faziam cinco anos em que a amava. Cinco longos anos em que ainda não encontrara a coragem para se declarar, mesmo que os dois estivessem sempre juntos e agindo, muitas vezes, como se já fossem namorados há muito tempo. O jovem começou a atravessar o parque quando viu Kari sentada em um banco um pouco mais adiante. Ele se aproximou devagar, querendo surpreendê-la. Quando chegou bem perto, ele viu que a garota estava chorando.

"Kari! O que aconteceu?" Perguntou preocupado.

Hikari levantou o olhar para ver quem estava se sentando ao seu lado, mesmo sabendo que aquela voz só poderia ser de Takeru, mas não respondeu, apenas começou a chorar com mais força.

Takeru puxou a garota para seus braços e a abraçou com força, deixando que ela chorasse. Depois de muito tempo, Kari se acalmou.

"O que aconteceu, Kari?" Takeru repetiu a pergunta.

"Eu vou me mudar, TK. A empresa onde papai trabalha o está transferindo para assumir a gerência de uma das filiais. O salário é muito bom. Papai disse que é uma oferta irrecusável, mas eu não quero ir."

Takeru sentiu um aperto no coração. Sua Kari iria se mudar.

"Para que cidade vocês irão, Kari?"

"São Francisco, Estados Unidos, TK." Com isto, ela começou a chorar de novo.

Agora Takeru estava chocado. Sua Kari iria se mudar para outro país! Como ele conseguiria ficar sem vê-la todos os dias?

"Quando, Kari?"

"Papai vai para lá em duas semanas. Eu, Taichi e mamãe iremos em dois meses, quando chegarem as férias escolares. Eu não quero ir, Takeru! Não quero deixar meus amigos, minha escola. Eu não quero te deixar."

Takeru a abraçou com força novamente. Ele também não queria que a garota fosse embora. Ele a amava tanto. Mesmo sabendo que ele só tinha 13 anos, ele tinha certeza que era amor, e um amor muito profundo. TK decidiu que não podia mais manter isto em segredo. Ele tinha que contar a Kari o que sentia, e este era o melhor momento o possível. 

"Kari, olha pra mim." Pediu numa voz muito doce.

A garota levantou o rosto, encontrando os olhos de Takeru, que também estavam marejados.

O jovem abaixou seu rosto e encostou seus lábios nos de Hikari, dando-lhe um leve beijo. A garota arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

"Kari", disse Takeru quando os dois se separaram, "eu te amo muito. Te amo desde que tinha meus oito anos e nem sabia o que era o amor. Eu entendo que tu não sintas o mesmo por mim, mas eu não podia mais esconder isto."

Hikari achou que estava sonhando. Aquele garoto tão gentil, que sempre a protegeu tanto, a amava. Ela sempre o amou, desde a primeira vez em que viu os olhos dele, sempre tão repletos de esperança....

"Também te amo muito, TK!"

Os dois se beijaram de novo, perdidos naquele mundo particular das pessoas que se amam, querendo esquecer da realidade.

__

Dois meses depois...

Finalmente chegara o dia da mudança. A família Kamiya estava no aeroporto, esperando o vôo para os Estados Unidos. Takeru e Hikari estavam abraçados, aproveitando os últimos instantes da companhia um do outro, sem saberem quando poderiam se ver de novo. Taichi e Yamato os observavam um pouco afastados. Todos os amigos de Taichi e Hikari haviam ido ao aeroporto se despedirem. Neste instante começaram a chamar o vôo que levaria os Kamiya para sua nova moradia.

Takeru e Hikari se abraçaram com força e se beijaram, querendo gravar na memória tudo o que pudessem um sobre o outro.

"Kari, eu prometo que vou te escrever sempre, vou te mandar e-mails, vou te telefonar sempre que puder."

"Eu também, TK. Vou sempre manter contato contigo. Nunca vou te esquecer."

"Eu vou sentir tantas saudades, Kari. Estes dois últimos meses foram os melhores meses da minha vida. Eu te amo tanto.... Prometo que vou te esperar por quanto tempo for necessário até o dia em que nós nos encontraremos de novo, não me importa quanto tempo isto leve."

"Eu te prometo isto também, TK. Eu também te amo tanto...."

Neste momento foi anunciada a última chamada para o embarque do vôo. Takeru e Hikari trocaram um último beijo, onde tentaram exprimir toda a saudade que sentiriam, antes de se despedirem e Kari seguir, junto com sua família, rumo ao avião. Pouco tempo depois este decolava.

Takeru ficou no aeroporto observando o avião sumir na distância.

"Eu vou te esperar, Kari, até o dia em que nos encontraremos de novo."

__

Cinco anos depois...

O telefone tocou na residência dos Kamiya em São Francisco.

"Hello!" Atende Hikari.

"Kari, sou eu."

"Takeru!" Grita a jovem ao telefone, mudando rapidamente para um japonês fluente. Ela pega o aparelho e vai para o seu quarto.

"Oi, amor! Que bom te ouvir, eu estava morrendo de saudades."

"Eu também estou com saudades, ainda mais que já fazem cinco longos anos que não te vejo. Recebeu o convite que te mandei, Kari?"

"Recebi sim, TK. Tua formatura é duas semanas antes da minha. Vou te mandar o convite esta semana."

"Fico feliz com isto, mas estou ligando para perguntar outra coisa. Qual é a possibilidade de te ver na minha formatura, Kari?"

Hikari sorriu consigo mesma. Ela sabia que TK iria perguntar isto, e já tinha a resposta. Nos últimos dois anos ela trabalhou muito, e juntou dinheiro o suficiente não apenas para ir à formatura dele no Japão, mas para ficar por lá enquanto não conseguisse um emprego. Ela ainda não havia contado ao namorado que iria fazer sua faculdade no Japão. Ela só esperava que Takeru não tivesse a mesma idéia e resolvesse fazer a faculdade nos Estados Unidos.

"Falei com meus pais, TK."

"E aí, o que eles disseram, Kari?" Perguntou o rapaz, muito ansioso.

"Bem, tu sabes como são os pais, TK." Ela começou a falar numa voz muito desanimada.

"É, sei sim." O rapaz concordou, perdendo todas as esperanças de rever Hikari.

"Eu chego aí dois dias antes da formatura, te mando o número do vôo e o horário de chegada dele depois."

"KARI! Eu já estava achando que não ia te ver!"

"Desculpe, amor, mas eu não resisti a fazer esta pequena brincadeira. Eu só não tenho onde ficar, ainda não consegui falar com a Sora para ver se posso ficar na casa dela."

"Tu podes ficar aqui em casa, Kari, minha mãe não vai se incomodar."

"Não sei se meus pais vão me deixar fazer isto, TK."

"Eu prometo que não vai acontecer nada que não deva acontecer, Kari." 'Eu posso esperar por isto até nosso casamento.' Acrescenta TK para si mesmo em pensamentos.

"Então vou falar com meus pais. De qualquer forma, eu chego aí em uma semana. Me buscas no aeroporto, Takeru?"

"E precisa perguntar? Mas é claro que eu te busco! Vou desligando, amor. Mil beijos."

"Mil beijos, TK, te vejo em uma semana." E desligou o telefone.

Takeru colocou o telefone no gancho e começou a dar pulos de alegria. Dentro de uma semana ele teria Hikari em seus braços novamente e, desta vez, ele não deixaria que ela fosse embora facilmente. O rapaz tinha muitos planos prontos para o dia em que Hikari e ele se encontrassem novamente, e ele iria colocar todos em ação. O sorriso dele se alargou ao pensar no maior destes planos. 'Kari vai ficar muito surpresa!' Pensou consigo mesmo.

Uma semana depois, Takeru estava no aeroporto, nervoso e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Dentro de mais alguns minutos ele iria rever sua Hikari. O rapaz tinha um enorme buquê de rosas nas mãos.

Começaram a sair, da sala de desembarque internacional, os passageiros do vôo de Hikari. Takeru olhava um por um, procurando por sua amada, quando ele a enxergou, linda como nunca e muito mais bonita do que nas fotos que ela lhe enviava.

"KARI!"

"TK!"

Os dois jovens se abraçaram com força e se beijaram, tentando superar cinco anos de separação. Quando eles se separaram, Takeru entregou o lindo buquê a Hikari, que o aceitou com um sorriso. O rapaz pegou a mala dela e os dois seguiram para o carro dele.

No novo apartamento dos Takaishi, Takeru acomodou Kari no quarto de hóspedes. Ele certamente não se importaria em dividir um quarto com ela, mas ele tinha uma promessa a cumprir, e para ele as promessas eram sagradas.

Nos dois dias seguintes, Takeru e Hikari se tornaram inseparáveis. Eles fizeram compras, foram ao cinema, reviram amigos, foram a um festival no templo. Kari estava muito feliz, pois muitas das atividades que eles estavam fazendo ela não fazia há cinco anos. Como sentira falta do Japão, e de Takeru. Na casa de sua família, nos Estados Unidos, se seguiam as tradições japonesas, mas não na casa dos colegas. Todas as suas colegas de aula estranhavam tirar os sapatos quando chegavam na casa dos Kamiya, assim como ela tinha grande dificuldade em ficar calçada na casa dos amigos.

Este hábito era apenas uma das coisas das quais sentia falta diariamente. Haviam tantos outros... Como os dois estilos de vida eram diferentes. Ela já vivera os dois, e preferia o estilo japonês, por mais tradicional que fosse.

Hikari se olhou no espelho mais uma vez, para ter certeza que seu vestido havia ficado direito. Hoje era a formatura de Takeru, e ela queria estar perfeita para o seu amado.

A cerimônia era a tarde, e depois haveria uma pequena recepção para os amigos, apenas para os mais próximos. Não chegariam a 10 pessoas, contando os dois, mais os pais de TK, Yamato e Sora e os demais digiescolhidos. Após a recepção, Takeru a convidou para jantar, onde disse que teria uma surpresa para ela. Hikari estava muito curiosa para saber qual seria esta surpresa, e também para contar a Takeru que faria sua faculdade no Japão.

A cerimônia de formatura fora muito bonita, com a premiação dos destaques em cada área de estudos. Takeru ganhou o destaque nos esportes, como era previsto, muito para o desgosto de Daisuke. A pequena recepção também foi muito prazeirosa. A primeira turma de digiescolhidos se reuniu quase que por completo pela primeira vez em cinco anos. A única ausência sentida era a de Taichi, que não pôde ir ao Japão com sua irmã por causa de seus compromissos, nos Estados Unidos, com a faculdade, o serviço e a namorada americana. 

Hikari conversou muito com os seus antigos amigos, principalmente com Mimi e Sora. 

Sora estava namorando Yamato, o irmão de Takeru. Kari sempre achou que os dois formavam um belo casal e estava feliz que eles estivessem se acertando. Mimi, muito para a surpresa de Kari, estava saindo com Jyou. O rapaz estava estudando firme para ser médico e muito surpreendia Hikari que ele tivesse arranjado tempo para uma namorada, ainda mais Mimi, que sempre gostou muito de atenção. Mas ela não podia negar que os dois eram muito carinhosos um com o outro. Através das duas garotas, Hikari descobriu que até Koushiro tinha uma namorada, que não pôde ir a formatura devido a um compromisso familiar. Ela achava incrível que qualquer garota tivesse conseguido fazer com que Koushiro esquecesse um pouco do seu computador. A namorada dele devia ser muito especial para ter conseguido fazer isto.

Chegou a noite e Takeru levou Hikari para jantar, conforme eles haviam combinado. Tudo estava transcorrendo magnificamente. A comida, toda ela legitimamente japonesa, estava deliciosa, o ambiente acolhedor, e Takeru mais carinhoso e gentil do que nunca.

Depois da refeição, eles ficaram no restaurante conversando. Hikari estava muito curiosa para saber qual era a surpresa que Takeru havia lhe preparado. Neste momento, os dois ficaram quietos. Hikari sabia que havia chegado a hora da surpresa. Ela esperava que Takeru não lhe comunicasse que iria estudar nos Estados Unidos. Então a garota resolveu tomar a iniciativa e contar ao amado que ela fora aceita por uma universidade de Tóquio.

"Takeru, eu tenho uma carta aqui que quero que tu leias." Disse retirando uma carta de sua bolsa e a entregando a Takeru.

O rapaz passou os olhos pela carta, e seu rosto se iluminou.

"Kari, isto é verdade? Tu vens estudar aqui?"

"Claro. Vou começar a procurar um emprego perto da faculdade. Infelizmente ela não é em Odaíba, mas é bem mais perto daqui que os Estados Unidos. Vou morar em um alojamento na universidade."

TK abraçou sua namorada com força, muito feliz com as novidades que ela lhe contou. Isto tornava seus planos muito mais práticos, pois não haveria um oceano entre eles. E ela não escaparia dos seus braços tão cedo....

"Adorei a surpresa, Kari, ela me deixou muito feliz. Mas agora é a minha vez.", falou Takeru se levantando de seu lugar e se ajoelhando na frente de Hikari, "Hikari Kamiya, me farias o homem mais feliz deste planeta te tornando minha esposa?"

Uma das mãos de Hikari voou até sua boca, tentando disfarçar a surpresa. Ela realmente não esperava isto de Takeru, mas a maneira dele de ser era uma das coisas que mais amava neste rapaz gentil e carinhoso, que sempre a protegera tanto. Hikari se abaixou até ficar na mesma altura dos olhos de seu amado e o olhou bem dentro dos olhos.

"Nada me faria mais feliz, TK. É claro que me caso contigo."

Takeru sentia tanta felicidade dentro de si que achava que iria explodir. Seu sonho dourado estava se realizando, pois sua Hikari havia aceitado sua proposta de casamento. Ele e Hikari se abraçaram e se beijaram, antes do rapaz retirar uma caixinha de seu bolso, abri-la e retirar uma aliança de dentro, que colocou no dedo de Hikari. A garota pegou a outra aliança que havia na caixinha e a colocou na mão de Takeru, antes de examinar sua aliança. 

"Eu as mandei fazer especialmente para nós dois. Elas tem os brasões da luz e da esperança interligados."

Hikari examinava a aliança com os olhos cheios d'água. Takeru realmente pensara em tudo, mas estas alianças deviam ter custado muito caro.

"Takeru, estas alianças devem ter custado uma fortuna."

"Kari, da mesma maneira que tu vinhas trabalhando e juntando dinheiro para vir para cá, eu trabalhei duro nos últimos cinco anos, pensando em como fazer com que nós ficássemos juntos para sempre. E mandei fazer estas alianças, pois eu sempre planejei te pedir em casamento na primeira oportunidade que eu tivesse. E eu ainda tenho mais dinheiro guardado, que vou utilizar para o nosso casamento. Eu também não te contei, mas vou para a mesma universidade em Tóquio. Será que eles tem aposentos para estudantes casados?"

Hikari sorriu a esta colocação, antes de beijar Takeru novamente. Os dois conversaram por mais algum tempo, fazendo planos para o futuro. Eles decidiram que iriam contar à família de Kari sobre o noivado quando eles retornassem aos Estados Unidos para a formatura da garota. TK pretendia convencer seus pais a irem junto, para que as duas famílias pudessem acertar todos os detalhes necessários para a transferência de Hikari para o Japão definitivamente e o casamento. Depois de algum tempo, Takeru pediu a conta, a pagou, e os dois voltaram para a residência dos Takaishi.

A família Kamiya estava toda reunida na sala de sua residência, todos em trajes típicos. A namorada americana de Taichi, Pearl, também estava utilizando um kimono, apesar de não se sentir bem nele, mas seu amado havia dito que o traje era necessário para a cerimônia de logo mais. Hikari estava se olhando no espelho. A faixa do kimono dela estava atada da maneira requerida pela tradição para a cerimônia da qual ela e Takeru participariam. A jovem mal podia acreditar que, esta noite, ela e seu amor iriam assumir seu compromisso perante seus familiares. Eles seriam reconhecidos como um casal, podendo levar uma vida em comum até o casamento. Mas ela e TK já haviam combinado esperar pela cerimônia de casamento antes de se tornarem íntimos. Hikari queria que o casamento fosse celebrado o mais rápido o possível, então dentro de um mês sua família iria toda ao Japão para a celebração. Até lá ela poderia morar com Takeru sem que pessoa alguma pudesse falar nada, porque o compromisso deles já estaria reconhecido pelos pais.

A campainha soou. Pouco depois toda a família de Takeru entrava na sala, acompanhados por Sora, todos em trajes típicos também. Os pais do rapaz haviam declarado uma trégua durante a celebração do reconhecimento do noivado de seu filho mais novo com Hikari, ainda mais que os dois jovens queriam realizar tudo da maneira mais tradicional o possível. O jovem casal se cumprimentou com uma curvatura, e todos deram início ao cerimonial.

Mais tarde, as duas famílias estavam reunidas à mesa de jantar, comendo a tradicional comida japonesa que Hikari, sua mãe e sua sogra haviam feito. Takeru provava a comida de Hikari com toda a boa vontade, enquanto admirava sua prometida, que lhe sorria. Yamato e Sora cochichavam enquanto olhavam para o jovem casal, um pouco de inveja sendo visível em seus semblantes. Os pais do novo casal conversavam, falando dos preparativos para o casamento. Taichi estava tentando ensinar Pearl a comer com pauzinhos, mas a pobre garota só se atrapalhava com estes, ainda mais que todos na sala faziam o ato de comer com estes inusitados talheres parecer tão fácil... Pearl estava grata por ter Taichi ao seu lado, senão ela se sentiria perdida com todos aqueles costumes e tradições, assim como não entenderia uma palavra do que estava sendo dito, pois todos estavam conversando em japonês. Mas ela sabia que teria que se acostumar, se quisesse fazer parte da família, pois todos estes costumes e tradições faziam parte do que Taichi era, e ela o amava por ser exatamente assim.

O mês passou ligeiro, e logo chegou o dia em que toda a família Kamiya retornou ao Japão para a cerimônia de casamento de Hikari e Takeru. Todos os amigos dos dois jovens se reuniram para celebrar a união daquele jovem casal tão querido por todos, e cuja história de amor, que começou em tão tenra idade, desabrochou conforme eles foram crescendo e resistiu a cinco longos anos de separação até o dia de seu reencontro, encantava a todos que a ouviam.

A celebração transcorreu tranqüila, os noivos respeitaram toda a simbologia apresentada no decorrer da cerimônia que os uniria definitivamente como um casal, como ambos tanto desejavam. Todos os familiares e amigos assistiam emocionados ao jovem casal fazendo suas orações e promessas para o seu futuro comum, enquanto lhes desejavam saúde, fartura e boa sorte neste. 

Todos os digiescolhidos olhavam para TK e Kari com admiração. Quem diria que os dois componentes mais novos do primeiro grupo seriam os primeiros a se casarem? Mas, bem no fundo, todos admitiam que sabiam que um dia isto ocorreria, pois haviam visto o desenrolar deste romance desde que Takeru e Hikari se conheceram aos oito anos de idade. Todos estavam presenciando a profetizada união da luz e da esperança que finalmente estava acontecendo.

Naquela noite, depois que todo o cerimonial e toda a festa posterior terminou, Takeru e Hikari se encontraram sozinhos no apartamento deles. Os dois jovens estavam se preparando para sua noite de núpcias. Takeru olhava para sua Hikari, a jovem que era a luz da sua vida, pensando em todas as promessas que fizera a ela neste dia, e em todas as que fizera durante a sua vida. O rapaz começou a sorrir ao ver sua esposa soltando os cabelos do elaborado penteado que usava antes. Sim, ele fizera muitas promessas a ela, e as cumpriu, especialmente aquela que alimentou todos os seus sonhos de criança e adolescente. A promessa que ele nunca mais a deixaria escapar de seus braços no dia em que eles se reencontrassem novamente.

'Como eu prometi, Kari, nós nos encontramos novamente, e agora estaremos juntos para sempre.' Pensou o rapaz para si mesmo antes de pegar sua esposa nos braços e a levar para a cama que a partir deste dia eles dividiriam, prontos para começarem sua nova vida, juntos, pois finalmente chegara o dia em que eles se encontraram para nunca mais se separarem...


End file.
